Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
The continuous or semi-continuous monitoring of physiological parameters has applications in many areas of modern medicine. Electrochemical-based sensors are believed to be particularly suitable for the monitoring and quantification of analytes (e.g., glucose) in bodily fluid samples (e.g., blood, tear film, urine or interstitial fluid samples). The use of an electrochemical-based sensor that employs an analyte sensing component, (e.g., an enzyme) in conjunction with an electrode(s) allows for the quantification of an analyte in a liquid sample by detecting the product(s) produced from the reaction of the analyte sensing component and the analyte.